The invention relates to a device for reading the combination of a flat key provided with coded notches on at least one narrow side.
Such keys are used with cylinder locks, especially in the automobile industry. The notches which the key comprises have a variable depth, each depth being associated with a coding index, numeral or letter.
The combination resulting from the set of coding indices, which permits of reproducing the key, is generally marked on the key itself, permitting a third party to gain knowledge of this combination and easily obtain a duplicate of the key.